


Enemies With Benefits

by ambiguously



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: It's the opposite of a relationship.





	Enemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

It's the opposite of a relationship. Qi'ra has had those, the sweet and the terrible, and she's had enough of them. This is hardly more than a business transaction, she tells herself. She can't give the infant Rebellion support, not and remain in her own precarious, hard-won position. She won't raise her hand to destroy them as they bite, knowing their raids on Crimson Dawn operations exist primarily to fund their larger battle against the Empire they both hate.

It is not a stalemate, nor is it an alliance. Other words fail to apply, and words fail altogether as her mouth latches on the warm flesh of a soft breast. Enfys is made of starsteel, and has no business being so soft under her armor. Her skin tastes like sweat and cheap scrub, but her lips are sweet like tart plums. Qi'ra lets her hand stroke a wrinkling, peaking nipple while she kisses into her enemy's mouth.

If they are found this way, they run the risk of being shot by either side. The thought only drives the blood hotter inside her.

Enfys is deliciously unkempt, her furs and feathers and metal scattered by her feet. Qi'ra falls to her knees before her. She's knelt before lovers before, in joy and in regret. She doesn't know the name of the emotion inside her as she bends her mouth forward, and she will never tire of the taste on her tongue as she licks Enfys open. Her own hand moves desperately between her own thighs, but her focus is on her work, and on the deep cries she can pull out of the woman who's sworn to destroy everything she stands for.

Qi'ra isn't going to come, not now. She will take out this memory later tonight, and breathe in the memory of the woman before her, and her fingers will finish this job, and she will hate herself as she comes with Enfys's name on her lips and the last of her taste inside Qi'ra's mouth. Qi'ra refuses to regret what she's doing now, cannot regret the gulped scream Enfys bites back, will never regret the sweet salt she drinks down. She regrets that she isn't brave enough to gather her clothes when they are done, and take Enfys's hand, and return with her to her world, her people.

This isn't a relationship. They'll try to kill each other tomorrow again. But she wishes.


End file.
